Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a plastic resin building, for example, an outhouse or bus stop.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Outdoor shelter structures, such as portable outhouses, are commonly rented and used for special events, such as parties, festivals or concerts, as well as at job sites or other locations where people are gathered temporarily. Prior art portable outhouses are often unsightly from the outside and unpleasant on the inside.
It is common to form much of these outdoor shelter of plastic resin, for example, using a suitable sheet thermoforming technique known to those skilled in the art of plastics. To reduce the need for framing or other structural support members, the plastic wall panels are molded to include inwardly and/or outwardly extending surfaces, such as lateral ribs. While this increasing the rigidity of the walls, it also reduces the flexibility of the molding and makes the structure somewhat visually unappealing.
This problem can be mitigated somewhat by forming the walls using a twin-sheet thermoforming technique in which two separate plastic sheets are molded independent of the each other. Thus, one sheet can be formed with the structural surfaces and the other can be molded to be more aesthetically pleasing. For example, the outside ply could be formed with smoother lines which the inside ply was formed with the structural elements, or vice versa. However, this method is more expensive than single ply techniques due in large part to the added material used.
Another problem with such outdoor structures, is that the are frequently left in public places unsupervised. As such, they are common targets for vandalism, in particular, graffiti. The molding process leaves the walls of the structure porous. Porous walls will absorb the ink, paint or other agents used for graffiti more readily that non-porous surfaces. Thus, the graffiti is typically very difficult, if not impossible, to remove.
The present invention provides an easy-to-assemble molded plastic building that overcomes the aforementioned problems.
Specifically, the invention provides a plastic resin building having a base, wall panels, and a roof. The wall panels are connected to the base at a bottom end and to the roof at a top end. The wall panels are connected together at longitudinal edges. A liner insert is mounted to an interior surface of at least one of the wall panels so as to conceal the interior surface.
In a preferred form, the liner insert has a non-porous exposed surface and it covers at least three of the four wall panels. The liner insert also preferably has two bend regions, with relief grooves at inner radii, extending the height of the liner inset partitioning it into three parts.
The liner insert can be formed or trimmed to various configurations. For example, the liner insert can be sized to cover the full height of each of the three wall panels other than the door panel. Or, the liner insert can have a cut-out area for accommodating elements formed in or mounted to the wall panels, such as a toilet tank. In either case, the liner insert can have each of its panel parts formed with inwardly angled segments at their upper ends. Still further, the liner insert can be formed to cover the three wall panels and wrap around portions of the door panel on each side of a door opening formed therein. In this case, the liner insert preferably has four bend regions corresponding to each of the four corners of the building.
Lateral edges of the liner insert preferably tuck into catch surfaces formed in or mounted to the wall panels (or door panel). For example, in form, the door panel has inwardly extending catch elements on each lateral side of the door opening which engage the lateral edges of the liner insert.
The building may be used for different purposes with simple modifications, such as an outhouse, bus stop shelter, ticket booth, sentry hut and storage shed. If used as an outhouse, the building walls are built around a septic tank, which also aids in the assembly process by holding up three sides of the building before the sides are permanently secured. Once they are permanently secured, the walls secure the tank, with no additional attachment of the tank needed.
Side edges of each wall panel are attached to the side edges of the adjacent wall panel at the corners of the building using plastic extruded corner connectors, and the edges inter-fit with one another to reduce racking of the building. The corner connectors engage the longitudinal edges of the wall panels to connect adjacent wall panels. The opposite lateral edges of the liner insert can also abut or be inserted between two of the corner connectors, rather than engaging surfaces on the wall panels.
In one form, the longitudinal edges of the wall panels form flanges angling from the wall panels such that adjacent wall panels form substantially a right angle when the edge of one wall panel is joined to the longitudinal edge of an adjacent wall panel by said corner connector. The corner connectors have two sides and a center member joined together at one end and spaced apart to define two channels for receiving the flanges of the wall panels. The center member has a retaining surface for contacting an inside surface of the adjacent wall panels so as to retain the flanges within the channels of the corner connectors.
The wall panels are easily attached to the base and roof using slotted mounting hardware, which permits receipt and seating of the fasteners without complete removal of the fasteners, thereby allowing one-person assembly of the building. The outwardly extending fasteners have enlarged heads and engage mounting brackets secured to the inside of the wall panels. The mounting brackets have openings extending from bottom edges of the mounting bracket and define lateral slots.
The building base has a rectilinear platform and a pair of elongated feet that are removably connected to opposite ends of the platform in a tongue and groove connection. In particular, the platform has outwardly extending connectors at opposite ends and the feet have corresponding recesses engaging the connectors so as to resist lateral separation.
Thus, the invention provides an improved resin building that can be used for many purposes. It is easy to assemble and disassemble. The liner insert provides for smooth interior walls without the rigidifying ribs and other structures of the molded wall panels. The non-porous surface provides a smooth, clean appearance and resists absorption of paint, ink and other marking agents, thereby allowing graffiti to be removed more readily.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will appear from the following description. In this description reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such embodiment does not necessarily represent the full scope of the invention.